


A Bath For Two

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a bath to help yourself unwind after a long mission, only to have Natasha show up to keep you some company. With candles, music, and rose scented water, it was no wonder that things escalated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bath For Two

There was a content smile on your lips, that also had a sweet hum flowing from them that went in tune with the music. After coming back from a very stressful mission, you decided that a nice bath would do you justice to help you unwind. The warm, rose scented water had proved to be very effective in helping relax your sore muscles. About an hour ago, your lower back had been in pain and so were your legs from running around so much. No you felt like silly putty in the water.

“Room for two?” Natasha’s playful voice said from the doorway of the bathroom.

You cracked one eye open, and then the other when you saw her standing there in nothing but a little blue towel that reached just mid-thigh. Her blue-green eyes traveled down your wet body, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout when seeing that the bubbles hid what she wanted to see the most.

With a small smile, you scooted over so that she could lie down in the tub, with her head by the faucet.

“There’s always room for you babe,” you smirked.

A soft chuckle left her plump, pink lips and Natasha had soon dropped the towel. You watched with curiosity and temptation as her milky white legs stepped into the tub first, eyes glossing over her thighs. You blushed when your eyes traveled higher, looking away momentarily. You had seen Natasha naked countless of times before but that didn’t mean that you still didn’t blush when seeing it. Her curvy body was very admirable.

Your eyes closed again and you leaned your head back against the tub to continue listening to the soft music that resounded off the bathroom walls. The lavender scented candles you had lit certainly created a romantic atmosphere. You curiously opened one eye, smiling when you saw the peaceful look on Natasha’s face. Her fiery red curls created cool, intricate shadow swirls over her face because of the candles that were lit around her.

“Do you enjoy looking at my face?” she teased, opening her eyes to look into your (e/c) one’s.

“Well you are very pretty,” you batted your eyelashes at her.

“And you’re pretty cute yourself,” she grinned.

She sat straighter so that her fingertips could glide up your legs, leaning forward so that she could lightly draw circles on your inner thighs. “Very cute if I do say so myself,” she smirked.

“N-Natasha…” you stammered.

With just a simple light touch from her, she could make your body feel electric and become alight with want and desire. The water swished as she moved to straddle your hips, cupping your face with both of her hands. You bit your lower lip as your hands traveled up and in her inner thighs, making her gasp when your thumb brushed against her clit. Her head tilted back with a soft, breathy moan. It was very much a turn on for you. You kept rubbing her clit in slow, small circles while one hand moved to squeeze her ass.

“Ah!” she gasped when your finger slid into her body.

You couldn't help yourself but begin to touch her. Having her straddle your hips like that made everything far too tempting. She crashed her lips on yours, bucking her hips into your hand while you continued to finger her, adding a second to bring her even more pleasure. One of Natasha’s hands cupped your breast, massaging it while her thumb moved over your nipple to help make it erect. You moaned against Natasha’s lips, the aching feeling you felt between your legs making you want to beg her to make you hit your release.

However you wanted to focus on Natasha's desires so your fingers curled upwards, and it was the soft mewl that left Natasha’s lips that made you smirk. You had reached her g-spot. Your fingers pumped in and out of her at a quicker pace, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Natasha had stopped touching your breast and now had both hands gripping the edge of the tub, knuckles turning white. You watched with lustful eyes as her pants and moans became more frequent. Her hips moved rhythmically with each thrust of your fingers into her wet pussy. You could feel her walls start to contract around your fingers, signaling that her release was nearing.

“Come for me, _milaya_ ,” you purred.

“Fuck….(Name)!” Natasha cried out with her head tipped back, moaning your name loudly.

Your fingers curled upwards, your thumb rubbing her clit softly to help her ride out her orgasm. Natasha’s body shook, her hips bucking forward in rapid, random spasms. You massaged her left breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple which made her further indulge in her orgasm.

“Christ…(Name)...” she breathed as she came down from her high.

You removed your fingers, bringing them up to your lips to suck them clean. Natasha eyes were locked on yours the entire time. She reached back to unplug the cork from the tub, letting all the water drain out.

“You. Me. Bedroom. Now.” she ordered.

She got off from your lap, hips swaying in a teasing manner while she walked off to the bedroom. You happily followed her. Once you entered the bedroom, Natasha wrapped her arms around your neck and pressed her lips firmly to yours. You wrapped your arms around her waist and felt your blood boil because of her wet body that was rubbing against yours. Her erect nipples were also rubbing against yours, making the tingling sensation between your legs grow stronger. Natasha pushed you back against the bed and straddled your hips again. This time she started to kiss down your neck, nipping at your skin to leave bright purple marks that would remind you of what happened tonight, tomorrow. Her hands wandered your sides, one massaging your breast your breast while the other kept her propped up above you. Her thumb drew circles around your perky bud, and she blew cool air on it to make it fully erect.

“Natasha….please….” you begged, your hips pushing upwards against yours.

“It’s my turn to please you now, (Name),” she smirked, grinding her hips hard against yours just to hear that sweet cry that soon left your lips.

Her head dipped down and her lips parted to take your nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it lightly, teeth grazing it occasionally with her tongue running over it. You squirmed underneath her, mewling her name softly over and over again while she had you pinned underneath her, at her mercy.

“Natasha....” you whined. “Please….I need you to touch me down there….”

“Oh I will,” she grinned, looking up at you. “I’ll touch you gently at first, my hand moving teasingly over your inner thigh while I watch you beg underneath me….then I’ll give you what you want and fuck you long and hard until you come screaming my name.”

Her lips twitched upwards in a smirk when she saw you become flustered because of her naughty words. Natasha always knew what to say to get you worked up. She started to kiss down your chest, down your stomach and stopped just at your lower abdomen. Your breath caught in your throat and you looked down to see Natasha’s eyes sparkle with mischief. With a wicked grin her head dipped between your legs. She placed sweet kisses along your inner thighs, making a shiver run down your spine. When her thumb pressed against your clit, you let out a low moan.

“Oh Natasha….” you groaned as she continued to touch you.

Your back arched off the bed, hips sinking down into the mattress. Natasha moved closer until she licked a line up your slit. You bit down on your lower lip roughly as Natasha continued to eat you out. Her skilled tongue probed at your entrance, her finger then slipping inside. Her lips closed around your clit to suck it gently while she fingered you. Your hand moved to her curly red hair to bring her closer to you. Natasha had to hold your hips down as you squirmed underneath her.

“God it feels so fucking good,” you moaned softly, managing to raise your hips despite her strong hold on you.

Natasha sucked on your clit a little harder while she inserted another finger inside of you. You knew that you wouldn’t last long and that your orgasm would be approaching soon because of her ministrations. She did a small scissoring motion with her fingers to stretch your walls, curling them upwards to hit your g-spot. You became a moaning mess underneath her as she continued to suck on your clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of you.

“N-Natasha…” you stammered. “I’m gonna come soon….”

She hummed knowingly, the vibrations that was sent throughout your body making you reach your climax faster. With a cry of her name you came hard; gripping her hair to keep her close to you as you rode out your orgams. Natasha continued to suck on your clit, licking up all of your juices until you calmed down from your high.

Panting, you released your grip on her hair and Natasha crawled to lie down next to you. She pulled you into her arms and you cuddled against her as she threw the blanket over the two of you.

Natasha tilted your head upwards so that she may press a sweet kiss to your lips. You kissed back, smiling.

“I should take baths with you more often,” she smirked.

“Yeah,” you laughed. “You really should.”

**  
**  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut for you guys~
> 
> miliy means sweetheart in Russian


End file.
